El antihéroe con final feliz
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: No obstante, cuando toda creencia en un futuro agradable murió como una flor en invierno, una pequeña llama surgió.


**Assassin's Creed no me pertenece,**

**es propiedad de Ubisoft.**

* * *

_Puede contener ligero spoiler sobre _Assassin's Creed I_ y _Assassin's Creed: Revelations.

* * *

Cuando toda esperanza había caído muerta, la necesidad quedó suprimida por la amargura. La soledad se volvió tan grande que creía que todo lo que lo componía estaba construido con pequeños trozos de cristal resquebrajados, piezas de un rompecabezas que ya no existía. Porque Malik, a pesar del tiempo y los sucesos ocurridos, continuaba sin encontrar un lugar donde encajar, sin resistencia alguna por parte de lo que le rodeaba.

Altaïr empezó teniendo a María y, tiempo después, a Darim y Sef. Él, en cambio, lo único que tuvo fue el recuerdo de un hermano fallecido y el sentimiento de la normalidad extraviada por el brazo ausente.

Siempre terminaba observando de reojo la felicidad de Altaïr y su familia, envidiándolo de forma secreta y poco maliciosa, anhelando poder encontrar algo parecido a lo que hacía que el Mentor tuviera esa expresión en su rostro, llena de calidez hogareña y felicidad. Sus ojos de miel parecían volverse blandos por instantes, pero nunca débiles, mientras la cicatriz que atravesaba sus labios se deformaba en una sonrisa torcida pero tan real y contagiosa, que Malik tenía ganas de sonreír también.

Creía haberse acostumbrado al hecho de estar solo, de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos en la misma fría ausencia de compañía. Tenía la certeza de haberse creído la mentira de que, tras rodearse todo el día de fedayines, libros mohosos y ocuparse con los quehaceres del castillo de Masyaf, podría volver a sus dependencias y no sentirse vacío.

Pero era inútil, porque no importaba lo que hiciera durante el día, dónde ocupara su pensamiento o apoyara la cabeza; nada de aquello podría borrar el deseo involuntario pero irreprimible de desear sentir que era alguien, alguien más allá de amigo, maestro o superior.

Malik supo que estaría solo para siempre cuando su hermano murió, cuando empezó odiando a Altaïr y luego terminó añorándolo tras las ausencias que tenía debido a su deber como Maestro, esposo y padre. Pero jamás había imaginado que el sentimiento de soledad podía ser tan aplastante, tan mortífero, tan afilado.

Aún así, sin importar la sensación de que su alma pesara demasiado a pesar de estar vacía, o su mente ya no saliera de un estado de tensión absoluta, manifestada por su ceño siempre fruncido, continuaba con su vida. Era Malik, ayudante y fiel amigo del Maestro, de Altaïr. Por consiguiente, también era un apoyo para María y sus hijos.

No obstante, cuando toda creencia en un futuro agradable murió como una flor en invierno, una pequeña llama surgió y le hizo sentir algo que creyó muerto. Fue sutil, lento y tan natural que nadie se percató de qué ocurría hasta que las cosas estaban en un extremo irreversible. ¿Desde cuando una mujer le sonreía con ternura a Malik? ¿Desde cuando él podía poner esa expresión tan suave en su rostro?

Jamás había intentado alejar a nadie de su presencia, pero su semblante frío y severo, además de su cuerpo tullido, creaban en conjunto una primera impresión que no era bien recibida y, en su caso, una impresión que era suficiente para decidir de forma irremediable que Malik no sería alguien con quien poder pasar una velada agradable.

Sin embargo, ella jamás lo había mirado a los ojos con temor o restricción. Se había mostrado tan natural como se le permitía y, aún entonces, a Malik le había parecido la mujer más honesta y agradable de toda la región. No es que tuviera algo por lo que se hiciera memorable a primera vista, al contrario. Era una mujer tan simple que pasaron años viviendo en el mismo castillo antes de poder conocerse.

Malik estaba casi seguro que se había cruzado con ella en el pasado, tal vez por los pasillos o en algunas habitaciones de uso común. Incluso podía haberla visto en el patio o en la propia ciudad. Pero siempre la había ignorado, aún cuando quizá ella sí se hubiera fijado en él, no tanto por su brazo ausente o su rostro demasiado serio; más bien por su mirada cansada y sus ojos opacos, sin ilusión, sin esperanza.

Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca volvería a dejar escapar a alguien querido para él. Y así lo hizo, incluso cuando recibía miradas de negación, de incredulidad. _«Él se merece algo más que eso, algo más que ella»_. Pero para Malik, ella era mucho más de lo que podía haber deseado con la sinceridad de su corazón resquebrajado, ella era algo que jamás imaginó que se le ofreciera para poder por fin sentir cierto sentimiento de calidez. Incluso con su simpleza, con su vida normal y su personalidad correcta.

Al fin y al cabo, él no era nadie más que Malik y, si se le despojaba de ser el mejor amigo de Altaïr, no sería más que un hombre con el rostro demasiado viejo y cansado y un cuerpo impedido. Se convertiría incluso en algo peor que la simpleza de la mediocridad.

Nadie les compondría canciones ni se acordarían de sus nombres, así como ni un solo extranjero les pediría consejo o se llevaría sus palabras como una oración sagrada y la recomendaría a los demás. No se salían de lo normal, de lo adecuado, de lo esperado para personas como ellos. Pero todo estaba bien, porque dentro de su simpleza eran felices, y lo demás simplemente no importaba.

* * *

**Nota autor.**No me puedo creer que, con la adoración absoluta que le tengo a Malik, esta es la primera cosa que escribo y publico sobre él. Soy una pagana o algo peor. De todos modos, nunca me ha sido fácil encontrar un argumento creíble/interesante basado en cosas de AC1, y menos aún de Malik, del que tan poca información tenemos...

Quiero aclarar que, según los hechos de cierto libro basado en AC1, Malik tiene un hijo. El caso es que para mí ese libro tiene un valor nulo. Es por eso que no voy a considerar como una fuente verdadera lo que se invente ese autor. Realmente lo empecé a leer por curiosidad, pero cuando lo terminé de leer mandé el .pdf directamente a la basura y pensé 'Menos mal que no me lo he comprado en papel'.

Eso debe de dar cierta pista de mi opinión sobre el autor y sus intentos de literatura. Así que, toda información dada por él sobre sucesos de AC para mí simplemente no existe. Cada uno es libre de creer en lo que desee, por eso yo no creo en lo que ese hombre escribe.

No quiero sermonear más, pero no me iré sin antes agradecer a mi beta por haberme ayudado con la corrección del fic **:)**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
